Maytansinoids are highly cytotoxic compounds, including maytansinol and C-3 esters of maytansinol (U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,042), as shown below:

The naturally occurring and synthetic C-3 esters of maytansinol can be classified into two groups: (a) Maytansine (2) and its analogs (e.g., DM1 and DM4), which are C-3 esters with N-methyl-L-alanine or derivatives of N-methyl-L-alanine (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,230; 4,260,608; 5,208,020; and Chem. Pharm. Bull. 12:3441 (1984)); (b) Ansamitocins, which are C-3 esters with simple carboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,870; 4,265,814; 4,308,268; 4,308,269; 4,309,428; 4,317,821; 4,322,348; and 4,331,598).
Maytansine (2), its analogs and each of the ansamitocin species are C3 esters of maytansinol that can be prepared by esterification of maytansinol (1). U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,301,019 and 7,598,375 describe methods of acylating maytansinol (1), with an N-carboxyanhydride of an amino acid (NCA, 5), in the presence of a base to form an amino acid ester of maytansinol (May-AA, 6) as shown below:

Amino acid esters of maytansinol are valuable intermediates that can be coupled to carboxylic acids to provide maytansinoids. For example, reaction of maytansinol with (4S)-3,4-dimethyl-2, 5-oxazolidinedione (5a) forms N2′-deacetyl-maytansine (6a), which in turn can be coupled to 3-(methyldithio)propionic acid (7), using N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-N′-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride (EDAC) to form DM1-SMe (8) as shown below:

A significant disadvantage of the acylation reaction that forms amino acid esters of maytansinol is that it also forms a by-product comprising an extra N-methyl-alanyl moiety in the C3 side chain, referred to as “extra-NMA” (9). When N2′-deacetyl-maytansine is acylated, extra NMA (9) is also acylated to form extra NMA-DM1-SMe (9a). The structures of extra-NMA (9) and extra-NMA-DM1-SMe (9a) are shown below:

DM1 (3) can be prepared from DM1-SMe (8) by reduction, which also converts any extra-NMA-DM1-SMe (9a) to extra-NMA-DM1 (10) as shown below:

Extra-NMA-DM1 (10) is difficult to remove from DM1 (3) because both compounds have similar polarities and give overlapping peaks in the HPLC trace of purified DM1 (3). DM1 (3) and DM4 (4) are used to prepare antibody conjugates, several of which are currently in clinical trials.
Thus, there is a need to improve the yield and robustness of the processes to prepare such maytansinoids and to minimize by-products formed during reactions used in their preparation.